nekoparafandomcom-20200224-history
Nekopara Vol. 0
|developer/s= NEKO WORKs |publisher/s= |platform/s= , Nintendo Switch (included with Vol. 1) |first_release=Nekopara Vol. 1 December 29, 2014 |latest_release=Nekopara Vol. 3 May 26, 2017 }} is a fan disc for Nekopara Vol. 1. It is a prequel to the original game and happened just before Kashou opened "La Soleil." '' The eldest daughter of the Minaduki household and their 6 catgirls go to wake up their master; prepare breakfast; clean up the house; go out on a walk; make dinner; take a bath; sleep together; et cetera, et cetera. Enjoy a page from the leisurely, daily lives of Shigure and the Minaduki household's catgirls! Appearances Characters Primary Characters *Chocola *Vanilla *Shigure Minaduki *Azuki *Maple *Cinnamon *Coconut Supporting Characters *Kashou Minaduki Plot The story revolves around the daily lives of the Minaduki household. Shigure and the catgirls find out that Kashou and their parents have left the house early and they have all day to spend time with each other. Summary 8 AM - Rise and Shine! The story starts as Shigure wakes up Chocola and Vanilla before the three move to wake up Kashou. They enter his room only to find it empty, causing Shigure to sigh as he's likely left the house to practice baking. The three of them then snuggle into Kashou's freshly-used futon and fall asleep holding his pillows and sheets. 9 AM - Breakfast Azuki and Maple are in the kitchen making breakfast. The latter is unenthused to be doing chores while the former has qualms about her coworker's (lack of) housework skills. The two end up butting heads and making a mess of the kitchen. The result; the Minaduki family's breakfast for today is...cat food. Which is surprisingly delicious to the catgirls (it's neither confirmed nor denied whether Shigure had any cat food). 10 AM - Cleanup after breakfast Cinnamon and Coconut are in the kitchen, cleaning the dishes from breakfast. Coconut focuses on controlling her strength so she's not breaking all the dishes, though she ends up breaking Azuki's bowl anyways. Then she drops Shigure's bowl, but saves it in the nick of time. Chocola and Vanilla are impressed by the sight, and insist that Coconut perform more acts of acrobatics, which she demonstrates with her own bowl. Cinnamon looks on, remarking that Coconut seems like a father showing off to his kids. Then she follows that line of thought until she has a delusion of being the mother to Coconut's kids, sending her into another drooling phase. Azuki, Maple, and Shigure gaze at the perpetually-aroused Scottish Fold with two parts exasperation and one part fondness. 11 AM - Emergency cleanup! As Chocola and Vanilla are cleaning the hallways, they notice their older sisters standing in front of the bathroom discussing something. The youngest ones peer inside to see a mysterious blue object sitting on top of a shelf. Then out of nowhere, it sprays a cloud of something that smells good, revealing that it's an air freshener. Azuki and Maple move in close to see how it works, only to get a spray right in their eyes and nose. Cinnamon offers her hand to guide Azuki to wash her eyes, but the Munchkin instead hits the button for the nearby toilet's bidet, squirting water all over Cinnamon and Coconut. Cinnamon is blinded by the spray and reaches for a towel on a shelf, but instead nudges some toilet paper, sending it rolling all over her and across the floor. Vanilla offers her commentary on these developments, freezing up when Shigure suddenly shows up behind them. The girls (except Cinnamon) try to explain themselves, but Shigure is having none of it. She postpones their punishment until after the cleaning is finished, to the chastised agreement of the catgirls. 12 PM - Laundry Cinnamon struggles to reach the top of the laundry line, but Coconut comes in and assists her. Cinnamon compliments the Maine Coon's height, but the latter sees her stature as a bit of a nuisance at times. The two talk about the air freshener Shigure installed and how she didn't tell them about it, but the conversation is interrupted when a butterfly flutters around them. Coconut is tempted to bat at it, but restrains herself, attempting to maintain her mature exterior. The effort is promptly ruined by Azuki, who dives into the scene and punches Coconut as she tries to get the butterfly. When she makes a second attempt, Coconut takes the opportunity to pay her back with a whack herself. The other catgirls gather and watch as the two square off like it's a shonen manga, marveling at how the two still have so much energy to bicker. Shigure meanwhile spends her time rolling blissfully in Kashou's sheets. 1 PM - Lunch Shigure spent too much time napping, so she decides to order takeout rather than try whipping up lunch this late. Each of the girls make their various orders, but when Coconut orders a single katsudon, Shigure eggs her on, asking if that's all she wants. From there, the order escalates to include tempura, cold soba, and even a power udon. The others marvel at Coconut's appetite, causing the Maine Coon to whine that her developed physique requires a lot of food, even as she orders an upsize on her meals. Cinnamon enviously mutters about Coconut's figure, though she still wins out in bust size. Then it turns out their usual takeout shop is closed for the day, so Shigure orders pizza instead. 2 PM - Going out Shigure takes the Minaduki catgirls out for a walk. Chocola is happy to be outside, but then complains that Kashou hasn't been around often to take her out for walks. Shigure commiserates on Kashou's absence as of late, and Maple questions why he keeps making cakes when all it seems to do is cause friction with his parents. Azuki mentions Kashou's plans to start a patisserie, and her "kneading it" comment kickstarts another round of drooling from Cinnamon fantasizing herself as Kashou's "assistant". Shigure and Coconut chastise her before the former's brother complex kicks in, exasperating the latter. Later, the girls decide to stop by one of Maple's favorite cafes. Chocola and Vanilla become curious about the latte art, and Maple orders a few. There are even latte arts for Chocola, Vanilla, and Coconut, amazing the youngest catgirls. Maple urges them to drink since it's still a coffee meant to be enjoyed hot, so they take a sip. Then scream out in agony as their tongues are burned from the coffee. 4 PM - Preparing dinner Chocola and Vanilla's mouths still hurt from the hot coffee, so Coconut brings some ice cubes to soothe them. The sight of the three of them rolling ice cubes with their tongues repulses Azuki and Maple, as well as sending Cinnamon into another frenzy, though this one is quickly stopped by Shigure's sharp retort. Azuki smells something, then quickly identifies it as curry. As the catgirls marvel at the scent of curry, Shigure proposes they gather ingredients to make the dish for tonight's dinner. Chocola volunteers to make it, though the other catgirls are apprehensive, given Chocola has never stepped foot in the kitchen, can barely read basic children's books let alone a recipe, and is misremembering a song about making croquettes. Vanilla declares her support for Chocola when Shigure proposes they all collaborate on making curry, but Chocola insists on getting it done herself. The other catgirls quietly mutter their worries. 5 PM - Making curry In the kitchen, Azuki is struggling to peel a potato. Cinnamon demonstrates a method for getting the skin off easily, only to verge on another heat before Maple stops her. Coconut looks on in exasperation while Chocola has no idea what's going on. Vanilla tells her to ignore it and invites her to handle the carrots together. Meawhile, Shigure is in tears chopping the onions. Coconut tries to take her to the sink to wash her hands and eyes of onion juice, only to get a squirt in her own eyes as Shigure keeps chopping. Chocola continues cutting the carrots at her own pace, worrying Maple over whether they'll finish in time. Vanilla offers Chocola her assistance in handling the vegetables. 6 PM - Master Kashou comes home Chocola is cheerfully singing as she watches the curry cooking, while Maple and Vanilla watch on. Then Chocola hears the sound of the door, and becomes excited at Kashou's return. She asks Coconut to watch the curry, then dashes off to greet Kashou only to find Shigure beat her to the punch. The other catgirls are a mix of marveled and unnerved by how Shigure can seem to sense Kashou, even so much as picking up her phone right before it rings because Kashou is calling her. The others notice the rice finishing and move to set up dinner, while Shigure and Chocola beg Kashou to have dinner and a bath with them. 7 PM - Cleanup time Chocola is overjoyed that Kashou enjoyed the curry. Maple remarks that it's "definitely like Chocola to think she made the curry herself when all she did was peel the carrots." Azuki starts referring back to the breakfast incident, nearly sparking another fight before Cinnamon interjects remarking on Kashou's absences as of late. She questions if Kashou perhaps got a girlfriend, when a cracking sound is heard. Shigure is frozen in a state of shocked disbelief. Having relations with the family's catgirls would be one thing, but her brother? With some other woman? Unthinkable. Coconut chastises Cinnamon for being thoughtless with her words. Shigure mutters to herself about this (supposed) girlfriend Kashou has, muttering about how they may break up eventually, and what means she has to...expedite...the process, such as by sending certain photos of herself to this girlfriend. Maple tries to pull her back to reality, only to wail in shock as Shigure threatens not to buy her an iPon. The American Curl suggests sending photos of Cinnamon's chest instead, but the Scottish Fold is horrified at the thought of having those sorts of photos floating in the internet for eternity, and instead suggests sending photos of Azuki given the Munchkin's..."not-legal"...appearance. The aforementioned Munchkin resents these remarks, getting more aggravated when Shigure rejects the idea saying Azuki and herself are pretty much the same size. Then she suggets faking a lewd photo with Cinnamon and Coconut, shocking the Maine Coon as she has nothing to do with this. From outside, Vanilla watches the chaos unfold before noticing Chocola is gone. A few moments later, Chocola returns, bearing news that she asked Kashou, and he doesn't actually have a girlfriend. Shigure is relieved to hear this, and compliments Chocola's initiative in asking it straight out while she was agonizing over possibilities. Meanwhile in the kitchen, the eldest four catgirls look on with various expressions of consternation. Chocola has no idea what's going on, but Vanilla simply tells her twin to stay forever peppy. 8 PM - Watching TV The Minaduki girls are watching a safari program on TV, marveling at the animals shown and the wide open spaces. Shigure proposes they take a vacation to the savanna, but the tech-minded Maple insists on staying somewhere with reception, like Hawaii or Las Vegas. Then the program changes to focus on fish, stimulating the catgirls' eyes and appetites. Then Shigure ends the TV session, telling the girls they need to take a bath. 8:30 PM - Bath time~ Azuki yelps at how hot the bathwater is, as Maple relaxes in the tub. Chocola and Vanilla are discussing why Kashou no longer takes baths with them anymore, and the conversation steers towards their developing bodies. Shigure is listening in, lightly pouting about how long it's been since she could bathe with her older brother, even going so far as to, in Azuki's words, "turn all the lights off, stifle her breathing, and hide inside the bathtub waiting". Meanwhile, Coconut washes Cinnamon's back, wishing she had a cuter figure rather than the more developed one she has now. The latter catgirl tells her she should be proud of her development and bust size, causing Coconut to admit it feels nice when Shigure buries her face in them. As the conversation about their bust sizes (and busts in general) continues, Azuki interjects with splashing Cinnamon with cold water, soaking the Scottish Fold and sending her into another fit of ecstasy. Shigure reminds Cinnamon to warm up in the bath, to the relaxed affirmation of the moistened catgirl. 9:30 PM - After the bath Azuki, Maple, and Cinnamon are enjoying their choice of after-bath drinks (cola for the former, milk for the latter two). Chocola notices something dangling from the ceiling light, which Shigure elaborates to be a light switch. She had Coconut make it after the switch by the door broke. Then Chocola and Vanilla remark on how the dangling cord stimulates their desire to swat it, which they do as Coconut looks on trying to restrain herself from joining in. Which last for all of 10 seconds before she immediately joins after Chocola invites her. The older catgirls look on at their younger sisters, and Maple remarks on how they're still so childish sometimes. Then Azuki brings up Maple's fear of the dark, starting up another fight. Cinnamon tries to intervene, but the two instead focus their attention on her and end up slapping her breasts, to the pain and excitement of their victim. Chocola, Vanilla, and Coconut simply continue to swat the cord. 10 PM - Bed time! Chocola and Vanilla are still awake even after their older sisters have fallen asleep save for Shigure. When asked why they're still up, Vanilla clarifies that Chocola's felt lonely since Kashou's barely around. Even now, he's still in the kitchen baking cakes. It worries the two, but Shigure assures them her older brother has his reasons for doing so. Seeing them still having some doubts, Shigure offers to let them sleep with her for the night, and the catgirls respond with glee. In bed, Chocola asks Shigure for stories about Kashou's youth, causing the latter to tease the former about how much she loves those stories. Shigure admits she doesn't know too much about Kashou's childhood thanks to their age gap, but that same age gap is what causes Kashou to be so caring towards Shigure. As Shigure attempts to decide on what story to tell, the other catgirls step into the room. Coconut and Cinnamon want to join in on the cuddles with Shigure. Maple and Azuki insist they're simply going with what everyone else is doing. Then they all attempt to squeeze into Shigure's bed, causing a moment of awkwardness as Shigure is practically crushed between six catgirls. The scene ends on a shot of Chocola and Vanilla hugging Shigure in their sleep, everyone else arrayed around them. Category:Pages That Need More Content Category:Visual Novels Category:Nekopara